Honmei Choko
by Caress of Venus
Summary: I take that box, it’s empty now..we’ve been devoured the content...the honmei chocolate...tonight is like a miracle, thanks to this honmei choko –and of course, by my bold actions- we came to realize the feeling that we last for each other...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo & Rukia, nor Bleach. Kubo Tite does.

==my valentine fic, turn out hentai o_Oa ...R&R (& no flame)..thanks^^==

_**HONMEI CHOKO**_

"Oi...what are you doing there? "...me, in my tiredness, confuse state of mind (plus blurry vision), watching her not so far from where I am, standing there with her white skin glow by the moon light, staring at me...

..Our eyes meets...her eyes, so beautiful...foolish me always knows that, but shame I never thinking about it, maybe because I'm so drawn to it..so..drown, to the deep of its purple..so...

--now I felt my hand, my right hand...it's moving by its own..well, not exactly by it's own, but I felt this great urgency to jerk my hand forward to inspect this enticing creature in front of me...I reach out to touch that innocent cheek..

She freeze, it looks like she wore her usual state of mind..worrying about me...I can read that, I know that, I always know, maybe because of our bond, maybe because something else..

I wonder if she knows what I'm feeling right now...

"Rukia..."I calling out her name, my voice..It's rough, I don't know why..I want to gulp, but I didn't, I don't want her to know..my throat is dry, my breath are fast, my hands are shaking, my though are malfunction, its uneven...

"Ichigo..are you okay?"..her voice is softer, and as strong as usual..she grabs my hand from her cheek..

"your hands are cold, what's wrong, are you sick?"..no, it's not cold anymore, it's getting warmer now, though there this heat inside, this strange heat, yet I like it..

"maybe it's because that ch--"

"no, it's not. It's very delicious", I cut her sentence before she assume anything.

"yeah, it turns out very delicious. I wanted to share with you but it's too bad that you refuse. You should make some more later, thanks by the way" I release my hand from her and try to control my self..that was wrong..that whole strange feeling is..

"heh, thanks, yuzu had help me made them. I wonder what nii-sama and renji will think about it. Your dad, karin, and yuzu said it's delicious too. hehe, I'm glad"

"so, what's the matter then, you know I was asleep, why bother waking me"

"well, I came to give you other chocolate...."she went to my desk and handing me..

"I make this one all alone, I want you to taste it, and be a judge about it"

There is this square box, I open it. Inside is a heart-shaped chocolate.."_honmei choko_..for who?"

"?" she has that funny expression on her.

"well, it doesn't matter." I grab the big chocolate and bite it. It's sweet, melted in my mouth, the chocolate flavor is good, and it's delicious..better than the first one she gave me, the shape is better too, not a rabbit-shaped chocolate...

"this one's good, so, for who is this?"

"well, because you had eaten it, that's for you then. I should make many other for tomorrow to our friends, nii-sama, renji, orihime, ishi-"

"ru,rukia..*sigh* you should give honmei choko just for one special person, that's why it's special"

"I know that, but there are many special person, I'll give them heart shaped chocolate cause they're very important in my life" she said with an amount of confidence.

"no, this one is for the one you love."

It came spontaneously..silence followed, and so does the awkwardness.

"eh, really..*yawn*I should get back now" she turns to walk to the door.

"You already know right?" I stare at the ground of my bedroom floor, I can't show my face to her.

"know what?"I can feel she turns to face me again.

"that honmei choko is for a loved one.."

"no, I don't know. I guess I 'll make chappy shaped instead of that form if it'll make it honmei one.."she said.

"rukia..I..I'm happy you give me that honmei choko" I lift my face, I don't know why but I have this smirk on my face. "thanks a lot."

"you're welcome", she smile back at me, that smile is very beautiful..."well, Ichigo, you know...when I came here you already sleep, so I though I should leave you alone, but suddenly you called me.."

"yeah, asking you what are you doing standing over there"

"no, that's not it, before that..."

..please don't let it be..don't let this going any further...don't let me ruin our life..

"I don't know what is happening in that head of yours while you sleeping, but please..don't worry about me, don't let it get into you especially if it bother you even in the dream, I can protect myself you know", she give me a worry smile.

"okay.."..although that's not true...of what I dreamt of..

"It's getting late, I should get some sleep", she proceed to go.

"wait. Rukia. I need..to ask you something"

"okay, what?", she face me again.

"where is Kon?"

"he's sleeping downstairs, got to go."

"rukia, wait", I grab her delicate hand, "....It's been two years since we known each other...I wanted to know how....how do you feel about me?" wow, I have been so bold, and there's that freakin' blush on me...

"wha..why...why do you ask?", she had that surprise look and that is too, pretty.

"because I have been..my feeling has been..deepen..changing..about you, along these years, I realize that you're more than..a precious friend for me, I thinking about you too much! worrying about you too much! I admire you too much!.. even dreamt doing those things with you too much..I..I can't stand it anymore..I need to know..I need your reassurance for my feeling, this is starting to hurt me..", this is it, I brace myself for the inevitable..

"..I..Ichigo..", she stare at me for a while, her eyes soften.

"please rukia...please..", I touch her face, my both hand..my breath heavy..I jerk my face..our lips meet..she's not resisting..

"uhn.."

Fuck! why does she make that noise..it is starting to make it uneasy for me..to stop..

we kiss..

and kiss..

and kiss..she grabs my shirt..

and kiss..my hands roaming in her face, I want to touch her breast..

...she pushes me back..she needs to breathe.."I should back to my room"

I hug her, hard. "Ichigo!" ..I won't let go, I'm one persistent bastard....

.."that honmei choko is very tasty..it's the first honmei choko that I've ever eat...heh, I always got some, giri and honmei choko every those valentine days..in my locker, below my desk, at my bag, inside my shoes, at my chair, but I never take them..I give it to dad, yuzu, karin, chad, or any kid passed by..I just can't take it..and so confuse of why they give me instead many other good student out there...I just wanted to eat it from someone that's special for me..I'm glad you did, even if you don't mean too..." after that, we stay in silence.

"Ichigo..thanks..thanks..."she hugs me back, "thanks for thinking about me..thanks for making me someone special to you" ..tighter, "thanks for saying those things for me..thanks for everything..really thank you.."

"you stop the rain...rukia..."

"..I...I'm sorry Ichigo because..cause I...love you...", she release the hug, she's tries to shunpo somewhere but I stop her..

..she's crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ichigo, this is wrong, I shouldn't feel this way and-"

"I do.", I said it clearly.

..silence possesses the air...

"I love you rukia, more than you can imagine. Since we defeat Aizen that feeling grow stronger. I shame of myself. I'm afraid if you don't feel the same.."

"Ichi-go"

"but I'm glad now, to know we have the same emotion...I'm too..sorry for having this feeling for you..I'll always have, and I won't regret it", I look at her, I can feel a smile crossing my lips.

I don't know why I became so cheesy tonight but I'm glad I did, now I know how her feeling towards me, and I even ate the delicious honmei choko by her.

Her tears are gone now, I wipe it away, we're in silence, and we are blushing. Just clock ticking, it's 10:13 PM. Karin and Yuzu have probably sleeping..Kon is downstairs..the old men wherever he is now, significantly not near here.

I caress her hair, she doesn't make any move of resisting. I lean forward to kiss her, she accept my lips. This time our kiss is deeper. I french kiss her.... She hesitates a bit, but then give in. She grabbing my T-shirt at my back, fisting hard. But my kiss' harder. I hug her so firm that I can feel her breast touch my chest.

"uhhn, uhn.."

She whimpered..it consume me, I needed her more now...

She still grab my shirt while my hands roam to her breast..she whimpered again..she try to break the kiss, but I won't let her..she breathed heavily...

When she start to salivating, I wiped them with my tongue...

I break the kiss, she seems relieved she can breathe again..I unbuttoned her pajama, she never show any opposition, and so I'll proceed to make her naked a.s.a.p....

It's hard to open the bra, but I did it anyway..she looks unsure, so I'm getting myself naked too...I'm embarrassed, this is my first time to be naked in front of a woman (except my mother) and we're just about to do something--that's been on and on and on in my dreams--...this is so wrong, yet so right...I don't care how illogical that may sound..

Then, I kiss her neck..I suck on it, I want to make hickeys, her skin is so white, too beautiful for not to be decorating with something sexier other than fighting bruises and slashes..I don't care what others will think when they see it, but it'll make me proud; it was me, the villain who made those..but I hope byakuya or renji don't see it...

..her whimper make me go bolder...I suck her breast now, she whimper more and saying my name in whisper..I suck harder, my hands play with her other breast to her bottom...I can't take this anymore..to tell the truth, my long organ have been in its number 1 state since I got her naked..

Although she looks like she think of doing something, rukia still confuse in this whole things..but she know what's happening and what'll gonna happen, she's blushing..heh, that's a turn-on..her whimper is a great job too...

..I'm on her female core now, my mouth have been lacing it for some time, I lick, I suck, I thrust..she tries to get away, but my lips are too firm on it, she's thrashing but my hands keep her still, while kneading her bottom..I left her desperate..she grab my hair and I can feel this hot liquid pouring on my mouth..I happily lap them..

"..ichigo......ichigo.....ichi..—"

She says my name over and over, I kiss her"..don't worry rukia, things would be alright"

She's silencing herself and turn to kiss me, we're at the same high-tension now, nothing will gonna stop me from doing it...

"rukia, this is my first time, I'm sorry if it'll be a little hurt, I'll do my best to make you feel better", I kissed her cheek.

"Okay Ichigo, this is my first time too", she closes her eyes...she looks like readying herself for something...

...I open the heaven's door and enter. She's crying a little while, I slow down in my ecstasy, then she starts to moan, over and over and over again, I never tired of doing this..well, actually it's very tiring but the pleasure bomb is too great to end soon..I want this to last like..forever...with rukia, the one that I always love over this years..my heart swell with happiness..my body satisfied to the highest..can life be like this forever...

I don't want her to go back to soul society....

..I angle our body to a better position, she's enjoying this, I'm glad...

I don't want her to leave me alone...I don't want to lose someone dearest to me again, like I'm losing mom..

..I suck her breast, I kiss her lips..she clutch the bed sheet...my hands all over her body, it's hungry...

"I want to be with you, rukia..don't ever..leave me" then I bind our fingers, her grip's firm..my thrust are hard, she's on her highest now, I'm on the cloud-nine..

"I..won't..go.."she manages to say, then she's cupping my face, I like it...

I buried my face in her collar..I lick her tears..I inhale in her hair, it smells lovely..

Her moan's a little too noisy..I don't want to wake everyone, I cover her open swelling lips with my mouth..she's moaning in my mouth, it's sexy...I ram harder..

..this...is...great..I...can't stop...

..but I want to change position again..they called it doggy style, I'm eager to try...it's messy at first because rukia's confuse of what I'm trying to do..but the pleasure continue again as I guided her on..

I make hickeys on her back..she moans aloud but using my pillow to cover it...I get a better access in this style..I like it better than the first two positions...I can even raise her leg to rampage her heaven, oh god she's one obedient angel...it's like carty-cart game that kids played, but this is the greatest carty-cart ever...

Doing this things is somehow like karate...the right style and right force will earn you point...I'm increasing the pressure at my penetration...I want to win, I hate to lose...I want to make her satisfied, I want to make her love me more, I want her to want to do this again the other times..I want to stain her, to make her sore, well, that's a little evil of me..

I retreat from the heaven and come back full force...she loves it...it's been three times since she got on her peak and I swear it won't be the last...

"uhh..uh..Ichi...go..."

"rukia..rukia..rukia...rukia.."I can repeat it again, again, again, and again, synchronize with our dance...that's my mantra..I even told renji to do it when he forgot about her, 'call her name 100-200 times renji, so you'll remember her'..

Dear rukia...I won't forget you...ever..our bond is too strong for any fucking hollow craft to break, my thought maybe cloudy back there, but I always remember you...you're everything to me...

I switch again to our first position, her body's limp when I shift her, she must be tired..so do I, I want to come in this position, so I can view her beautiful face...I kiss her fully...."rukia open your eyes", I whisper between kisses..

Then, we're doing open-eyed kiss *that sounds weird..*, I love her eyes, we're gazing at each other, this is so intimate...I increase my pace..

She close her eyes...my beats get her to the peak again...she moans in my mouth, I love it, I moans back into her..

She's choking it..squeezing.."ah AH ruki..a.." I want to let go, but I don't..I saw the honmei choko she made for me, it's at the farthest side of my bed...somehow I want to eat it...I stop for a sec..

"I-Ichigo"

"sssh, I need something" I grab the chocolate...and eat it.."you should have a bite rukia, this is very delicious"..I lean the chocolate to her mouth, she bite it.."how is it?"

"hmm..it's tasty", she beams at me.."AH,AH ichi-"

"keep eating, I'll garb a bite too" I start pumping again, coaxing my mouth to taste the sweet chocolate, we're eating the chocolate together..I mostly eat the chocolate while she silencing her moan with it..when I finish eating the honmei choko, her lips are full of chocolate...I lick it, I kiss it, I suck it, she taste even more delicious...

"you know rukia _*pant*_ I love your cook _*pant* _when back there_*moan*_ you made a _karii *pant*, _that's too _*moan*_ very tasty _*pant*_ do you mind cooking _*grunt*_ for me _*pant*_ you know..like _*grunt*_ spicy food"

"oh-o-kay", I kiss her temple...we're sweating a lot, I wipe her sweat with my hand..she's so sexy in this steamy state, whimpering here and there...

I just realize...this is looks like a dream..I often dreams doing this with rukia, then I wake up with a morning-wood..and this time, it's a reality, I kiss her stomach, her breast, her lips, her hair, I thrusting hard-in, out, in circle-, this is reality....maybe _kamii-sama_ had gone crazy and granted me something that I want although it's forbidden...or maybe should I shout : OH MY FUCKING _KAMII_, MY DREAM COME TRUE AAAAAAA!..but it'll be too corny, plus it'll wake everyone up...

..heh, I'm still pleasuring her now, she's very beautiful when she lost in the pleasure like this...I bring this pleasure to her, this fuel my pride...

..then...I don't care if this' forbidden, we need, care, love each other, that what's matter...the logic is zero now, I'm human that have sex with a _shinigami_, a death 'god'..I'm so damned or so blessed, I don't care...like I ever care about rules, I love breakin' them...

For how many times now, she comes again...I'm such an abusive guy for not letting go and I'm surprise she's not fainted for all the attack I've launch, my rukia's such a strong girl...

my rukia..

my.....

...I can't do that....rukia is rukia, I love her but she belongs to herself...we're a free soul..but I fucking love her so everytime I want her she'll be mine..and mine..and---

Shit! my bodies rebelling against me..I come hard inside her..I can't stop...

"Ah,ah!" rukia whimper aloud in my chest, she's clawing my back -thank god she doesn't grow long nail..-

I try to jerk out, but I don't seems capable...so I stay, and bury my face between her breast...I can feel my self pouring into her, she accepts willingly...

..."Ichigo" she touch my hair gently.

"It's okay rukia" I kiss her nose, "everything would be okay"..I don't mind if she's pregnant, furthermore she's not a student anymore(just a pretend-student anyway), the new life, my kid, our kid will make our bond grow stronger and livelier...I'll take whatever consequences it is from byakuya, or soul society, or from whatever that against us...

..guess I can't think clearly right now, the pleasure won't subdue still...I tense around whenever I pour it out..poor rukia crushed beneath me..

I flip around so she's above me, we're still as one...

. . . . . .I open my eyes......I look at the clock...it's 3:15 PM, I've been passed out about one and half hours...rukia sits beside me, she's healing herself with kidou, I reach out and hug her "..rukia.."

"hey, Ichigo..so you've wake up" she pat my hair gently, "get some sleep, you'll need it" she smile gently at me.

"You're the one who need to sleep, I've been black out about an hour" I frown at her, "have you sleep yet?"

"I'll sleep when I back to your sisters room..but first I need to heal myself" she's blushing.

"I'm sorry rukia, I thought I--"

"hey! It's not your fault", to my surprise..she kiss me, softly.., "whatever we've done is an amazing thing but we should keep it to ourselves...until the time's come...,and don't worry about me Ichigo, I just can't move, that's all, no big deal about it"

"okay, okay, no big deal..." she's so cute, I can't stand not to kiss her, which I did..

"until the time's come, we should keep this as a our secret...I can live with this agreement..but, do you....mind.."

"no, I don't mind. If you want to do or I want to do it, we should do. Just find the right time and place, all right Ichigo?"

"all right, your shorty highness" *strike!!* she hit my head. "..that's the rukia I know" I kiss her shoulder which annoyingly had been covered by her pajama again, I pull it down..

..she pulls it back, "okay Ichigo, I need to get back to your sister's room & you should get dress"

" 'kay, don't wake up late, we're still schooling tomorrow"

"I know that, night Ichigo" she opens my bedroom door and inspecting outside,

"Rukia.." she almost going..

"what?" she turns to me..

"I'll miss you.."

"Jerk." the door closed. Heh, that's rukia I love.

........It's starting to quiet now...

*yawn* I've put some clothes on. Now I'm lonely, sprawling wide in my bed, it's wet....the bed sheet've been damp by our liquids..mine and rukia's...

I plan to change the bed sheet but my body's too tired to do so. I recall..we're at it three times tonight, I deeply satisfied, I hope she did too. I turn to my side and saw it...the square box of chocolate..

I take that box, it's empty now..we've been devoured the content...the honmei chocolate...tonight is like a miracle, thanks to this honmei choko –and of course, by my bold actions- we came to realize the feeling that we last for each other...and I always know, whatever fates, whatever obstacles that's waiting for us, we'll always love each other...and I hope, I really hope we will always together, forever.....heh, how sappy of me..but I really wish for it! silly naive me....

*yawn*gotta get some sleep, _oyasumi_.

**Cover for this fic**:

http[://]www[.]picoodle[.]com[/]view[.]php[?]img=/3/1/27/f_HONMEICHOCOm_ce58e30[.]jpg[&]srv=img34

*remove all the brackets*


End file.
